The Gift!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: REALLY SORRY I COULDN'T POST THIS ON CHRISTMAS! *dodges a shower rail* BUT UH- *jumps over barrels* MERRY CHRISTMAS! Inuyasha Gang: And? UH! UM! UR! OH YEAH! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Inuyasha Gang: And...! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME! My gift to you is this oneshot! Happy! Inuyasha Gang: Yup! Fans: hm...depends if its good.


**Me: Well...MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Natsumi: HAPPY HANUKKAH!**

**Inuyasha Gang: HAPPY QUANZA!**

**Me: Guess what I got for Christmas?!**

**Natsumi: What?!**

**Me: *snore***

**Natsumi: WHAT?!**

**Me: *snores some more***

**Natsumi: TELL US YOU URCHIN! *smacks me in the side of the head***

**Me: OW! *falls off chair* WHAT DID I DO NOW?!**

**Natsumi: Just tell us what you got for Christmas!**

**Me: Oh! I got a...LAPTOP! **

**Natsumi: OMG! Well...I kind of guessed that since your writing this right now.**

**Me: Oh...well since I got a laptop I decided to write a Christmas FanFic!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**ENJOY AND MERRY CHRISTMAS, LOVE YOU LOADS! Even if you couldn't get much this Christmas you will always have me **

**Natsumi: Kami help us!**

There were white crystals gently falling from the sky, they then covered the ground making a beautiful white sheet. Although it was cold everyone in the Feaudal Era was very jolly indeed, all except one half demon who was moping around in a tree when-

"SIT BOY!"

A large noise scared all birds and small animals away, the grumpy half demon growled and jumped up pointing a clawed finger at a human priestess. "What was that for?!" The girl just looked at him and smiled, "I needed to tell you something." He huffed and glared at her, "Oh, and of course you had to take 3 years off my life whilst doing so!" She flicked him in the nose and giggled, "Don't be such a baby! I wanted to tell you that its CHRISTMAS, and I may have gotten you something..." As she muttered the last part she started blushing and stuttering only slightly, he blushed a bit and shuffled around on his feet. "Uh, you did?" Gulping, she handed him a small box wrapped in a shiny type of paper. He slowly took it from her, then he was about to say something insulting but when he saw how nervous she was he decided against it. When he had it fully in his hands he shook it, sniffed it and then finally he opened it. He wasn't expecting what was inside, it was a small book. Similar to the one he peeked at when he took care of her when she was sick, inside he saw a smaller version of himself, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kaede, Koga, Ayame, Hakaku, Ginta and Rin with Sesshomaru standing creepily in the background. When Kagome saw him smile she almost jumped for joy, "Do you like it?" The half demon jumped out of his skin at the question then he scratched the back of his neck, "Y-Yeah, its great...even if it does have that flee bag in it." Suddenly he felt himself fall backwards slightly, Kagome was hugging the life out of him! If his face was red before, imagine what it was like now! Feeling pathetic he managed to choke her name out his voice breaking, "Kagome?" She sniffed slightly making his heart jump, was she crying? "I made it for you, so that if anything ever happened to any of us you would never forget us." Wrapping his arms around her shoulders lightly he shook his head and chuckled softly, "Then I won't be needing it." When she looked up at him worried he smiled, "I won't be needing it because I'll never ever let anything happen to any of you, and you know about the perverts protective and determained side, he wouldn't let anything happen to anyone. Especially Sango." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled at him like he had before, "I know, but...what if something does happen? Something that isn't under anyone's control, remember the wind tunnel, your demon side, Sango's brother...and the well and my world!" He held her tighter as doubts rose in his head, "You were mean't to be here Kagome, and even if it was only to find the jewel pieces then you still have a while to go. Even then I'll never let you go." As the last sylablle left his mouth her heart jumped to her throat and she buried her face in his chest, her tears stained his kimono to a darker shade. This lasted for about 20 minutes until they decided to go back inside where there were balloons, streamers, a decorated tree and everyone unwrapping their presents whilst eating a huge meal. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha and grinned jumping and hugging the side of his head like back with the sage, when he had fallen from the cliff as a human. "Merry Critmas Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as he 'attempted' to say the new word, Inuyasha smirked and ruffled his hair in a good mood for once. "You too squirt." Sango and Miroku also exchanged embraces with Kagome and the half demon, one involving Kagome screaming and her hand high fiving Miroku's face rather hard. Sango was wearing her new scarf while Miroku added the new and strange charm to his staff, Shippo had his new mittens on petting Kirara who had her new Santa hat on. Inuyasha realised that Kagome didn't get anything, suddenly he grabbed her hand and excused them from the dinner. "Inuyasha, whats the matter?!" "You didn't get anything." This seemed to confuse her but she smiled and shrugged, so he asked her what she wanted making her turn into the colour of a tomato. When she calmed down slightly she looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I want something I could never have, but I'll have the next best thing." He looked at her expecting an answer, she leaned up and kissed his cheek sweetly. His speechless look made her want to giggle with glee, but she kept it in. Looking into his eyes she smiled, "To stay with you forever." He blushed but smirked hugging her close, this time she blushed wildly looking at the snowy ground below them. Then quietly he muttered, "Thats fine with me." Already she could tell that he knew what she wanted, but she didn't say anything. After a few minutes, she looked up at him and smirked right back. "Good, because you can never get rid of a Higurashi that easily." "Don't you mean that I can't get rid of **you** that easily?" She narrowed her eyes smiling and leaning in, "Sit boy." Then he slammed to the ground as she ran back to the hut giggling.

**Me: YAY! Its over now!**

**Natsumi: Pretty good, but short.**

**Me: Come on! Give me a break! Its Christmas!**

**Natsumi: Fine... *hands you a gift***

**Me: AWWW! *hands you and everyone a gift***

**Natsumi: You got me...*eyes water* a brand new nuclear bomb?!**

**Me: Yup! Do you like it?!**

**Natsumi: OMGATCSM!THANKYOUSOMUCH!**

**Me: *opens my own and eyes sparkle* A BUTTERSOCK?!**

**Natsumi: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: THANK YOU! Adzftrosnvowflogi! *hugs***


End file.
